Our Song
by DamonSalvatoreIsGod
Summary: Sam Evans has fallen hard and fast for the new girl Tamzin Edwards. Does she feel the same? Will they be able to battle through everything and be together? Inspired by Our Song by Taylor Swift. Sam/OC.
1. I Was Riding Shotgun

**Hi readers, this is my first fanfiction! Please read and review, constructive critisism and any ideas are welcome.  
>Anyway I love Sam I thinks he's really cute and deserves someone special, that's why I created Tamzin. I hope you all like her.<br>Basically Lauren does exist but Puck isn't in love with her and Sam and Mercedes didn't get together at the end of the season. **

**I don't own Glee, only my OC Tamzin. **

**Sooo, on with the story . . .**

The dark blue Audi TT with tinted windows pulled into the school parking lot of William McKinley High School. The sound of the finely tuned engine made a couple of heads turn and two people stepped from the vehicle. From the drivers door a tall, muscular olive skinned boy with Beiber style brown hair caught the attention of some cheerleaders gossiping by the football pitch. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, jeans with a strip of black Calvin Klein boxers visible over the top and brown boots with the laces undone, but what caught Sam Evans' attention was the petite figure who hopped gracefully from the passenger door.

The girl had dark red hair with a prominent side fringe which covered one of her eyes, her straight hair floated to midway down her back. She was wearing a navy blue, low cut Hollister sweater with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and an assortment of bangles wrapped around her wrists, very skinny blue jeans which showed of her slim legs and some grey plimsolls. Both teenagers had the same dark brown, almost black eyes framed by thick dark lashes.

Together they wandered towards the front entrance of the school seemingly oblivious to the fact that most of the students were gawking at them at this time. Smoothly the boy turned over his shoulder, clicking a button on his keys that locked the convertible causing its lights to flash, and then continued inside the school.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't see either of the two new students until lunch that day when a group of cheerleaders strutted past him, where he sat on a lunch table with some jocks from the football team. In the midst of the girls he just made out a distinctive head of glossy red hair as she walked between Quinn, Brittany and Santana who towered over her. They were all laughing animatedly at something dim that Brittany had said and Sams breath caught upon seeing her beautiful smile which showed her brilliant white teeth.<br>He decided that in that moment he was going to have the gorgeous red head.

For the entire lunch time his attention was focussed on the table of cheerleaders where the red head sat and not on the playful banter between the jocks that he sat with.

"Whats'up lady lips" Puck called across the table and a chuckle arose from some of the boys. Sam who wasn't in the mood for Pucks games grabbed his jacket from the seat and left his half eaten lunch on the table and headed for the gym. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he hadn't been able to concentrate at all in classes that morning but he figured pumping some iron in the gym might help him.

After a while he replaced the weights on the rack, slipped his shirt off revealing his toned chest and began some sit ups on the mat. The door to the locker room opened and Puck entered the gym he leaned on the door frame.

"What's wrong, mate?" he called.  
>"Nothing, dude. I'm fine. I just feel a bit weird today is all" Sam sat up and looked up at his friend.<br>"It hasn't got anything to do with the new girl has it?"  
>"What!" Sam exclaimed.<br>"Well you were staring at her all lunch and she is pretty hot bro" Puck replied raising an eyebrow at Sam's defensive tone.  
>Sam hung his head "I don't know bro"<br>"Well her name is Tammy and she is in our math class this afternoon so you can chat her up then if you like. Anyway man up, dude – she's just some girl"  
>"Some extremely fit girl" Sam corrected.<br>"True" With that Sam stood and put his shirt and jacket back on. The bell rang for math and both boys strode off down the corridor. Sam smiled as the students parted like the red sea for the two of them. How he loved being popular.

* * *

><p>Tamzin Edwards followed her new friend Santana towards their 4th period math class. Santana had asked her if she wanted to sit with her at lunch and Tammy had happily agreed, grateful that she had made some friends here and seemed to fit in. During lunchtime Quinn, who she had met in biology that morning, had questioned her about her 'smoking hawt' brother and in turn Tammy had found out all about her new school.<p>

When they arrived at their math room Santana introduced Tammy to her teacher, Miss Willoughby (who looked positively terrified by Santana) and Miss Willoughby allowed the girls to sit together. The pair where seated in front of two jocks that Quinn had told her were Sam and Puck, they both smiled at her cutely as she took her seat in front of Puck. In turn she flashed her pearly whites at them in an innocent smile and Sam's cheeks reddened slightly. After about five minutes of doing algebra she felt a nudge on the back of her chair and she turned to face the boys.

"Who's your friend, San" Puck questioned.  
>"This is Tammy" she proudly replied.<br>Tammy smiled and said hello to them. They all chatted for a while and Sam kept glancing over at Tammy, and smiling shyly to which she blushed and giggled. He was definitely cute she though to herself.  
>"You wanna double date tonight?" Puck asked Santana.<br>"Sure, I have nothing better to do" The fiery Latina replied and blew him a kiss.  
>"You guys coming?" Puck questioned.<br>"Yer man" Sam turned his head to Tammy "You wanna go out with me babe?" he asked his eyes raking over her.  
>"Us!" Santana cut in.<br>"Yer, I guess I can make it" Tammy replied, surprised that she had a date on the first day of school.  
>"Cool" Puck said. They all turned back to their work than as Miss Willoughby glowered over at the group.<p>

**Please Review.**


	2. With My Hair Undone

Tammy sat at her vanity table in her enormous bedroom applying her make up. She lived on Hawthorne Drive in the outskirts of Lima; it was one of the richest areas in Ohio and the houses around here where massive. Most of them featured tennis courts, swimming pools and orchards in the back gardens. Tammy and her twin brother Callum had been sent to top boarding schools in England and neither of them really new their workaholic parents. Their dad was a lawyer and their mother was the receptionist at vogue magazine, both of their jobs required them to work long hours and sometimes be away for days so it was easy to understand why the siblings relied on each other so much. Because of their parents jobs the family was extremely wealthy and as well as their house in Lima they had vacation homes in England, Hawaii and Barbados as well as a chalet in the French Alps where the family could ski and a luxury yacht.  
>Sam would be here in half an hour to pick her up, they were meeting Puck and San at breadsticks at 7 and she was almost ready. Santana had called earlier, after glee practice and they had co-ordinated their outfits: Tammy was wearing a short flowery playsuit to show off her killer pins with a denim sleeveless jacket while San was wearing a black maxi dress. Both of them were going to were brown belts around their middles to accentuate their curves and roman sandals to tie together their outfits.<br>At exactly 6.45 a very nervous Samuel Evans pulled up outside the mansion, he jumped from his black 4x4 and made his way up the drive wiping his clammy hands on his dark jeans. He was wearing a baby blue polo top, with Nike trainers and a grey beanie and he looked hot. He rang the doorbell and Tammy's brother Cal answered the door, the pair had met in gym that afternoon and had already become friends. The boys' fist bumped and then Cal stepped back to reveal Tammy who was making her way down the stairs. She looked beautiful and he thought about how she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. It was no wonder that she had a modelling contract at the age of just 16 he thought as he remembered what she had told him earlier.  
>After Tammy grabbed her clutch and said goodbye to her brother she took Sams' hand and let him lead her through the door pausing only to slam it behind them.<br>"You look really beautiful tonight" Sam told her once they were alone.  
>"Thank you" she giggled "You don't look to bad yourself"<br>He smiled back at her and led her to the passenger door of his car which he held open for her. She smiled cutely before getting in, giving him a nice view of her behind as he slammed the door behind her.

Once Sam had climbed into the car and started the engine 'Escape' by Enrique Iglesias came onto the radio. Tammy squeaked and Sam turned to her chuckling.  
>"What? I Love this song!" she exclaimed.<br>"Me too"  
>"You're in glee club, right?" she said, eyes twinkling with mischief. He nodded his head warily.<br>"Sing it"  
>"What" he asked confused.<br>"Please, sing it for me" she said remembering her manners and giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.  
>He nodded his head and sang the end along with the radio to her.<p>

"Here's how it goes  
>All it takes is some trying<br>You can run, you can hide  
>But you can't escape my love"<p>

Her mouth dropped open in shock.  
>"What?" he asked self consciously.<br>"You were amazing" she exclaimed softly. He turned and smiled genuinely at her and she grinned at him. She asked him to sing every song that came on the radio after that all the way to Breadsticks and each time he finished her mouth dropped open staring at him and telling him how great he was.

When they arrived at breadsticks Sam opened the car door for her and offered her a hand to help her get down. He shut the door and locked the car before wrapping his arm around her waist; she looked up at him and smiled again. She really did have a beautiful smile he thought to himself and she was so tiny and cute.  
>"I feel like the luckiest guy in the restaurant tonight" he told her.<br>"Why's that?"  
>"Because I have the most beautiful girl on my arm" he answered with a sexy grin which made her blush.<br>"I am the luckiest girl in here then" she giggled.

Just then Santana waved at them from where she was sat making out with Puck and the two of them walked over to join them at the table and the girls embraced each complimenting the other on their outfits.  
>"You two are soo cute!" San gushed causing Sam and Tammy to smile at each other.<br>"So are you two" Tammy replied causing Puck to snort and Santana to scowl at him in disgust. "What?"  
>"We're not together, Tam" San replied.<br>"Oh, right" the red head frowned. "You're still cute together though"

Just then the waitress came over, saving Tammy from further embarrassment, her boobs where overflowing from her skin tight dress and Pucks' attention was momentarily distracted. Tammy turned to Sam expecting him to be staring at the voluptuous waitress but he wasn't. Instead he was focussed on her, taking in everything about her. Noticing the way her nose scrunched up as Puck chatted up the waitress leaving Santana scowling in the corner of the booth, the way her eyes lit up as she and San talked fashion and whenever she caught him staring how she would shyly bite her lip or grin. Both drove him crazy.  
>After they ordered Puck and San went back to making out leaving her and Sam to chat quietly between each other. He told her about himself and his family, his relationships, football and glee club. She told him about her upbringing and all the naughty things she got up to at boarding school.<br>While they ate conversation flowed easily between the four of them and Tammy felt really happy with her new friends. After, they ordered desert and her and Sam shared a giant ice cream which Tammy thought was the cutest thing ever.

Tammy and Sam got into Sams' 4x4 after saying goodbye to San and Puck, who told Sam that he could 'thank him later'.  
>'California King Bed' by Rihanna came on the radio then and Sam encouraged Tammy to sing along, she reluctantly agreed.<p>

_Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that just felt like the inside of a rose  
>So how come when I reach out my fingers<br>It feels more than distance between us_

Her voice was really soft and beautiful, she looked up at him expectantly her eyes asking him if she should continue and he smiled and nodded slightly.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm to arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It feels more than distance between us<em>

He became taken aback at the power of her voice which was in perfect harmony with Rihanna.

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got better<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I dont wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming_

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My California king<em>

_In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I bet California wishing on these stars of the heart for me  
>My California king<em>

She finished and glanced up at him before shyly turning her head away so her fringe fell into her eyes and biting her lip. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel he used his other hand to run his thumb across her bottom lip earning a small gasp from her and effectively causing her to release her pouty bottom lip. He really wanted to kiss her in that moment but he refrained averting his eyes back to the road and dropping his hand to rest on her shapely thigh. If he had turned at that moment he would have caught the huge smile plastering her face.  
>"You are amazing" he breathed. "Oh my god, you should join glee!"<br>"I don't know, I'm not a very good singer"  
>"Yes, you are. You were fantastic." He smiled.<br>"Ok"  
>"Really?"<br>"Sure, if it gets me more time seeing you" She told him before blushing hard realizing what she had just said and covering her mouth with her tiny hand.  
>"Good, because I want to see you more too." With that she smiled brightly and placed her hand on top of his one resting on her thigh.<br>Soon after they pulled up outside her house, he jumped out of the car and walked her to her front door. They stood on the front porch of the mansion.  
>"I had a really great time" She smiled up at him.<br>"Me too" He grinned.  
>He leaned down to her level and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug.<br>"See you tomorrow" He said as he backed away from her. Flashing another sexy grin before turning completely and she watched as he ambled back towards his car.  
>"Bye" she called to him and slipped into the house.<p>

Resting her back against the front door she smiled to herself.

Best first date ever.

**Please Review.**


	3. In The Front Seat Of His Car

It had been two weeks since Tammy's date with Sam and they hadn't really spoken since then. Tammy had been inundated with cheerleaders practice after Sue had persuaded her to join and Sam had been busy with football seeing as he was the new star quarter-back. Tammy had been asked out on plenty of dates and she had been on a few but the only guy she wanted to be out with was the adorable Sam Evans and he felt exactly the same way. Tammy's new best friend came in the form of fellow cheerleader Becky. The two were like chalk and cheese but got on astoundingly nevertheless.

Tammy's brother Cal had also received a lot of attention from the opposite sex since arriving at Mckinley High. He was currently dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabray, who was also really good friends with Tammy, but Tammy knew that Cal was cheating on her with at least three other girls as she had found them sneaking out in the early hours of the morning.

Tammy was walking down the halls of Mckinley her pinkie linked with her new BFF Becky; they had been inseparable since they met at cheerios tryout last week. The crowd parted for the pair and several boys stared at Tammy open mouthed. She really was the most beautiful girl at school.

It was Friday afternoon Glee rehearsal when Brittany and Santana came jogging in dragging Tammy behind them. Brittany was yelling "Mr Schue, Mr Schue! We have a new member for Glee club!" Sam looked up to see the red head dressed in her cheerios uniform, although the girl was at least a head shorter than Brittany her legs appeared long, lean and bronzed under her mini-skirt. She smiled adorably at the group and Mr Schue turned to her with a smile.

"Tamzin! Mr Figgins finally convinced you to join?"

"Kinda" Tammy replied sheepishly, and when Mr Schue looked at her questioningly she continued "He threatened me with a year of detention or I have to do an extra-curricular programme. It was either Math club or this."

Mr Schue chuckled "Do you have a song prepared?"

"Yep" she grinned and settled down at the piano "This is called 'Jar Of Hearts."

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<p>

I learned to live, half-alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<p>

I've learned to live, half-alive  
>Now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<p>

You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<p>

Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?

The Glee club pretty much went wild after that. Everybody including Rachel stood up and applauded her. She hopped down from the stool and turned to face her class mates, a smile gracing her beautiful face. Will had never heard a voice as soft and sultry as hers, although it was still powerful enough to hit the high notes.

"You're in Tammy" He exclaimed after the group had quietened down and she grinned as the rest of the Glee club whooped and made their way to welcome her. She gave them all a hug and even kissed Sam on the cheek in her joy.

"Okay, Okay guys" Mr Schue exclaimed "We have regionals to prepare for!"

Brittany and Santana took Tammy's hands and they made their way to sit down together.

After about an hour of Glee rehearsals Mr Schue dismissed the class and Sam jogged to catch up with Tammy who was just leaving after saying goodbye to the Puck, Tina, Rachel and Mercedes. Quinn, Britt, San and Tammy were all making their way to the school gates when Tammy heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Sam waving at her.

After saying 'bye' to the girls Tammy skipped over to Sam who encased her in a bear hug.

"Hey babe, you were great today" He smiled and Tammy ducked her head and blushed. "Do you want a ride home, I'm going past your house anyway?"

"That would be great" she replied and laced their hands together as Sam lead her to his 4x4. Tammy was sure that she looked like a loon on loon tablets due to the massive grin on her face. Maybe he does like me, she thought.

Once settled inside the Tahoe Sam opened the windows and blasted the radio playing 'Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Tammy's red wavy hair blew around and Sam thought she looked like a friggin angel. When they pulled up to her house Tammy saw thet Cal's car was gone and her parents were working late. Score!

"Sam, Do you wanna come hang out at mine for a bit?"

"Sure" he smiled and turned off the engine. When he got out he grabbed Tammy's hand and she unlocked the front door and lead the blonde hottie upstairs towards her bedroom.


	4. Happy Endings

**Heres the last chapter of Our Song, I thought it would be pointless to continue as Sam isn't in Glee anymore :'(. My laptop was broken for ages and i just about died without it but I wanted to get the last chapter up to say thanks to my readers. So here goes. . .**

When Tammy pushed open her bedroom door, after giving Sam a full tour of the house, Sam turned to smile at her. The room was a pretty lavender colour, on the walls hung photos of her and the other cheerios, most of them were of her and Becky smiling happily at the camera. She had a massive four poster bed which Sam plopped onto after surveying the room. He smiled up at her as she untied the tight pony-tail which Sue made all the cheerios wear, her long red locks fell down past her shoulders and she messed it up with a free hand. That was the only thing Sam hated about the cheerios; the silly hair rule, apart from that he was totally down with it. Especially the tiny skirts the girls wore.

Tammy turned and fell back onto the bed next to Sam, he moved so they were both facing each other almost nose to nose.

"I've really missed you, Sammy" Tammy said, pouting her full bottom lip at him. His eyes wandered down to her mouth and he really wanted to kiss her in that moment.

"I missed you too, babe" the blonde replied in a husky tone. He leaned forward and captured her bottom lip with his. Their lips moved in sync and their tongues fought for dominance, Tammy could feel Sam's hand on her thigh moving up her skirt and she moved to straddling him while he was lying down. Her hands tangled in his blonde hair and she began to kiss down his neck stopping at the collar of his shirt and she leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. Both teens breathing was heavy and they simply lay there for a few moments trying to regain composure.

"Damn" Sam breathed "that was really hot"

Tammy looked down and winked at him "You haven't seen anything yet" she smirked.

"I don't doubt it" he replied "Would it be crazy to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Course not, I would love to!" she replied happily.

As soon as Sam had gone home Tammy logged onto facebook and changed her relationship status to 'In a relationship with Sam Evans'.

_Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Santana Lopez and 51 other people like this._

The next day at school Tammy was standing at her locker grabbing the folder she would need for her next lesson; she had sport and then sport science which she absolutely adored. After a while she heard Sam's familiar laugh as he rounded the corner with two of his football team mates, she felt his muscular body pressed into her back as he lent down to whisper a good morning in her ear. She smiled and twisted round to place a chaste kiss on his awaiting lips. He backed off to allow her space to close her locker and then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, as she wrapped one around his waist, and they took off down the corridor while she was talking animatedly to his team mates. Sam could feel that all the eyes of the student population was on him and he smiled, they were the new McKinley power couple.


End file.
